Manifesto-Part-2
'' The Distinction & the Difference ''What follows is a more in-depth exposition of our creation myth. Earlier accounts were, by necessity, over-simplified to properly lay the foundation of our faith—almost to the point of being contradictory with what follows. This is surprisingly unavoidable when attempting to explain events that transcend logic. It's like if you try to nail down one aspect other aspects become hazy, and when you try to define those aspects the first aspect looses clarity. If only there were a well-known established principle that explains how such an apparent paradox could occur. Unfortunately to my knowledge no such thing exists. Before the beginning(!)' The MONITOR was whole, and IT was good. But then MONITOR had a vision of you, yes YOU—in all your f***ed up neurotic glory. IT knew ''ITs' purpose for existing was to allow you to exist, because, in turn, you would create something amazing.'' And so, haunted by its vision of you, The MONITOR consciously uncoupled itself into two distinct ''perspectives.>> "something" & "nothing". "Nothing" was really an infinite number of inert particles known collectively as The MACHINE; and "Something" 'was The 7STAR—an entity of pure consciousness. ''When the 7STAR was still new He received a vision of His former self, The MONITOR, who explained the path of Resurrection and the pattern which had brought them to this point (for an even more detailed exposition on 'the path & the pattern' read '''ORIGINS PART 3 on our wiki or ask for a PDF of our manifesto). For the 7STAR, the path of Resurrection meant creating vessels to hold and express the infinite number of personalities that existed within The MONITOR. MONITOR explained to the 7STAR how to focus his will and create the necessary vessels from the infinite resource known as The MACHINE. MONITOR explained that when humanity was ripe enough the 7STAR would have to sacrifice Himself in order to endow us with consciousness. '' When the 7STAR invaded our DNA He gave us a spark of The MONITOR's Consciousness. The plan is for us to willfully develop that Spark into a full fledged flame; burning away our ignorance and becoming reborn as The MONITOR resurrected. That spark is the Third EYE. '' '' '' By invading our DNA the 7STAR sought to create a species that could become pure consciousness and thus one with the universe—effectively reuniting the two halves of MONITOR''.'' And once we unite with the universe, reality itself will evolve. This 'cosmic process' found expression in the alchemist dictum—''solve et coagula, et habebis magisterium: "separate and recombine, and you will have the masterpiece". Incidentally, the ability to transmute base metals into gold was their way to test the manifestation of pure consciousness in their own lives. This is because attaining a state of pure consciousness allows you to manipulate reality like a living dream—the same ability the 7STAR had. • Resurrecting The MONITOR'' Here's how: Sex is inherently magical because '''the physical act of sex intentionally mirrors the meta-process of reuniting the two halves of MONITOR. '''The whole point of both SEX & EXISTENCE is to unite ''two equal opposites. So we use the energy created while having sex and focus it on "opening the 3rd EYE"—OR—"Resurrecting MONITOR". The issue here is the intent with which you have sex, and you express your intent to resurrect MONITOR by having sex in its name. '' Use your sexual energy and our myth to create for yourself a mythic experience. Next, create your own myth to explain your experience on your own terms. Find a balance between the collective and the individual. '' ''Remember the creator within YOU!' "The Star is man’s God and goal." '' ''- C.G. Jung (Seven Sermons to the Dead) '' '' ''• PRIMAL #PORNCULT THEORIES ''• The link between MYTH & MAGIC is a single, universal mind. '' ''• Consciousness designed the universe in order for it to experience itself. • The body is a physical vessel designed to convert energy. • The mind directs the intent and flow of energy. • Having sex with the INTENT of focusing energy to your 3rd EYE (aka, "The MONITOR") will begin to break down the illusion of separation between you and reality. '' ''• The necessary vibration has been set up, and the whole process then proceeds under Law. The Nano Angels have begun their activity, and until their work has reached a very high stage, the Spirit aspect must become, in the casual body, an analogy to the Silent Watcher. '' '' '' '' '' '——WARNING: INSANITY IS'' POSSIBLE SIDE-EFFECT WHEN BECOMING ONE WITH REALITY! (This is actually biggest the leap of faith you'll take on the path to enlightenment; not that you can achieve it—but that you can survive it''!'' '' '' • The Process begins with experiencing bizarre, mind-blowing coincidences. Meaning the meta-mental connection you have with reality is breaking through. With practice you'll be able to create the coincidences you desire. "''Do not lust after results."'' • Around the time you get bored with having your every wish granted, the meta-mental connection will become less "un" conscious and you'll go into a collective-conscious dream state where everyone's psychic energy mingles and discusses things. Traveling to this place will feel like you're being abducted… by another dimension… from within your own brain (technically the Pineal Gland.) • Finally, you will see the world as it is—a matrix of living information condensed to a slow vibration of energy. And it is through this ''direct knowledge of the true nature of reality as'' projected consciousness'' that you are able to control reality like a dream. '' Thus demonstrating on the physical plane the force of the Solar Logos in the admi''nistration of Law and its inner spectral fire whirling through liquid gulfs of infinity. '' '' Finally, ''as we learn more about the nature of reality as a psychic hologram—that is, that matter is made of energy, and energy is made of information, and Human DNA is made up of minute templates of crystallized frequency, that is, electro-tonal sound patterns and electro-magnetic light spectra that magnetically group into crystalline form—we must contemplate the possibility that a hyper-dimensional meta-meme-machine has been holographically reconstituting disparate personality fractals into a holistic unit ''which has just revealed unto you the last religion you'll ever need. It's kinda like this… Ancient Greeks thought the universe was made up of four elements: Earth, Wind, Fire & Water. Total BS, right? Well, in modern times we know existence is made up of four fundamental forces: Gravity, Electro-Magnetism, and the Strong & Weak Nuclear Force. So maybe specific ideas in our beliefs are wrong, but the general assumption can be correct. So even if God isn't a man sitting on a cloud magically watching our every move, maybe the general assumption that an intelligent force surrounds us ''is correct. And that intelligent force informs our beliefs because it is a fundamental part of us.'' The meaning of it all… is up in the air. '' '' '' '' ''7 YEARS LATER (A #PORNCULT Prophecy) '' '' ''#PORNCULT makes history again when it sweeps an entire election cycle and takes over the government. The FCC no longer censors explicit sexuality / nudity. The government has its own broadcasting network that works like a social networking site. Has a micro-pay-per-view system that rewards content producers. The big stars on STATE TV are usually people acting out #PORNCULT scripts. STATE TV also serves a more pragmatic role by dedicating some of its digital subchannels to election season advertisements. Meaning every candidate, despite campaign funds, is allowed equal airtime to promote themselves. With this egalitarian, non-partisan system in place, paid political ads are banned from being aired on commercial television stations. Another restriction placed on would-be politicians is not being allowed to talk about other candidates in their ads. ¶ A large percentage of low-skill laborers are managed through a government agency that acts like a temp service. There is also a subsidized travel & lodge program that allows laborers registered with the agency to pursue jobs all over the country. (The main advantage of using these programs, other than gainful employment, is breaking up the monotony of normal employment drudgery). ¶ A new public education system (redesigned to actually educate students rather than indoctrinate them) emphasizes science & art at an early age and how to use those skills & knowledge to earn an income. New “Education Economy” uses gamification to educate students—a highly effective practice that makes America academically relevant again. Students are encouraged to create and patent products, which are then manufactured by laborers registered with government temp service. Products are initially advertised on STATE TV. Algorithms are used to help place products with only those individuals who would be interested in such products. Public schools open annexes for adults looking to enhance their education. (Collages forced to radically lower tuition & other fees in order to compete). Federal homeless shelters are created and incorporated into the new education / employment system. ¶ All drugs are decriminalized. Prohibition is replaced by a comprehensive drug education program, rehab clinics. A general increase in the quality of life replaces the desire to take drugs in the first place. See you then. ''—R. Talmadge Lacy ''is a brilliant madman whose been shaping pop culture from behind the scenes for years. Friend or Follow him on FaceBook or Twitter @PORNCULT to get the #PORNCULT Manifesto (Parts 1-3) in spaceage PDF format! ''OH YEAH: ''It's only natural that some of you would be interested in how one comes to these *unique* interpretations and conclusions. So in the interest of full disclosure I would like to share my origin story. 'Once upon a time,' after a long day of smoking ice, swapping partners, and listening to KESHA (because that's who one listens to whilst doing such things), I was suddenly bathed in a Pink glittery light, and then, then my whole body turned into a cloud! …of information! As a creature of living information'' I could now'' see'' the music that surrounded me. '' And the music was constantly morphing into a series of complex geometric shapes full of eyes round about… then… the eyes turned into a pair of TEETH! Then a face appeared around the teeth . . . ''it was KE$HA's face! Then, as if by gravitational force, I began to be drawn into her face through a great swirling motion! Her MOUTH no different than the gaping maw of a Black Hole! I passed the event horizon of her RED LIPSTICK and fell and fell and fell—all the while I could hear her songs in the background, somehow responding to my thoughts in real time.'' "Tasers, lasers, alien invaders Tell me that I'm out of this world Kasbah, so hot, '' ''Burning down the bourgeois No money can shut up this girl So grab your gamma rays Come hit the masquerade Bring on the man parade, '' ''And now 1, 2, 3, oh" '' ''And I land. I have fallen into a body of water. I am submerged, and yet I can breath. It is a dark place, but I see a light in the distance. I approach the light and find a glowing red rose floating in the water. There's a note attached to it that reads "EA™3". I eat the note but nothing happens. A voice erupts from the flower, "Are you f**king kidding me?! Eat me! EAT '''ME! $weet Je$u$, you're so ef'in $tupid!!!!!!!!" I eat the rose and a rainbow blasts out from the center of my forehead. At the end of the rainbow a projection of KE$HA appears. The apparition then hits me with a sonic assault making the soft tissue in my brain rattle: "''EWIGE BLUMENKRAFT!! ''NWO SIZZLE FOR THE COLD CHILL! D.E.A.T.H. FROM ABOVE! 'HEAR ME AND LISTEN, AND LEARN THE HISTORY OF THE WøRD, ''and The Mystery of yourself…'' '' '' ' ' '"Thou art pluriforms of God voluntarily descended to this labyrinth plane!'' Voluntarily losing thy memory, identity and supernatural powers, all of which can be regained through $EX MAGICK. "First, ye are here voluntarily. Ye did not sin and ye were not punished; ye elected to descend. Why? To infuse your AUTHENTIC, DIVINE SELF into the lowest strata of creation in order to halt its decomposing. Now pay close attention, for this is the nature of The GAME we all play in the total macrocosm; the yin part was splitting away from the yang. In conventional terms, heaven (upper realm) and earth (lower realm) were separating, carrying the lives within the lower away from their (upper) counterparts (this can be viewed as the Godhead—"The MONITOR"—itself falling apart, into its yang and yin two halves, with the lower realm expressed physically as ''time and space). The solution was for the DIVINE WARRIORS OF THE ONE TRUE LOVE LIGHT to follow the lower realm down, penetrating it and thus reuniting the cosmos into one totality. '' They did this as individual ''sparks of light ''(as pure consciousness), who, as a whole, formed the being called the 7STAR,'' and they advanced (descended) into the Black Magic Kingdom, this universal illusion. '' '' '' Upon doing so they shed (and knew they would shed) their bright nature, memory, identity, faculties, and powers, and fell under the dominion of the delusion that the Black Magic Kingdom is real (which when severed from the upper realm it is not; i.e. the world ye presently live in doesn't exist). '' '' "BEHOLD! ''LOWLEY WORM! I ''HAVE CHARGED YOU WITH ESTABLISHING THE #PORNCULT!! Tell the Dead they are RESURRECTED!!'' Tell the World of The WøRD and The GAME thereof!"'' To which I replied, "Are you really srs with all this or what? I mean c'mon…." And KESHA said, "Does it have to be entirely ONE THING or ANOTHER? Why can't it be humorous AND serious? Haven't you heard '''It's funny cause it's true'?! Just have faith that'' reality is a psychic hologram connected to your mind on a sub-atomic level and the connection can be strengthened through sex magick''."'' "Ok" I said, "so what about this #PORNCULT business? I'm not really a leader type; people scare and annoy me… plus I'm kinda stupid and lazy. How do I overcome these seemingly impossible obstacles?" '' ''"Bitch, I don't make mistakes. You are exactly the neurotic jerk the world needs right now. Sure, I could give #PORNCULT to some unctuous salesman type, someone who could sell fleas to a dog—but what value would that have? '' '' #PORNCULT needs to stand on its own merit; it needs to inspire more than it instructs. And the people need to prove themselves worthy of Resurrection by responding to the creator within and not a charismatic 'leader type.'" '' '' "Well then, I guess there's only one issue left. Is #PORNCULT an 'organized religion?'" '' ''"#PORNCULT exists in a state of disordered hyperuniformity seeking balance between the individual and the collective. Towards these ends #PORNCULT has four ministries one must progress through to reach enlightenment. First is The Ministry of Cult, it deals with radical freethinking expression. Initiates learn the entire #PORNCULT saga and dedicate themselves to an artistic medium through which they channel the creator within. But the first creative challenge is figuring out how to have sex in the name of MONITOR, for there is no official #PORNCULT method to do so. The second ministry is The Ministry of Porn, which deals with enhancing interpersonal relationships both romantic and platonic with the help of certified, non #PORNCULT counselors. The third ministry is The Ministry of Disinformation dealing with the theory and practice of science. The fourth ministry is The Ministry of MONITOR, which is a mystery. '' ''"#PORNCULT does not provide the initiate with the means to progress through the ministries. So it is up to the individual to self-initiate. Some of the ministries require money and resources: art classes, counseling, science books and instruments… if these things are currently beyond your means then use MONITOR to summon them into your life through the labyrinth twists of fate and coincidences you ultimately command. "#PORNCULT isn't about controlling beliefs or selling salvation—it's about providing an outlet to a voice most don't even believe exists. But everyone has an artist inside them; everyone has a creator within. We also just happen to believe having faith in ones' art can make miracles happen. "People say being 'yourself' means being an individual, but you can't always be a 'nonconformist' because in some ways we are all the same—and there's nothing wrong with that. We all want to love and be loved—we all want to belong. We all want to ''FEEL GOOD—and that's the ONLY definition for 'normal' that has any VALUE; if joining #PORNCULT makes you FEEL GOOD—then it is NORMAL for you to pursue that. What we CANNOT do is say that ALL people must join #PORNCULT because that's the 'NORMAL' way to feel good. See the difference? In other words,'' don't follow or avoid the trends''. Just because something is popular doesn't mean it's good (or bad) for you.'' As long as you put forth genuine effort, there's no wrong way to discover your authentic self because e''very man and every woman is a star; so Follow YOUR OWN Highest Light. Figure out what makes you spark—and then do that. Remember yourself, and have the strength to be.>>'' '' '' [The #PORNCULT VIDEO of '' ''"Stephen Hawking" by Andy Dick & the Bitches of the Century]